DragonChaser
dragonChaser is a musician/remixer on the cool and new music team who has also provided occasional track art and voice acting. Notable tracks include Dr. Pepper ''and '' >. Pre-canmt Before the formation of the cool and new music team, dragonChaser was best known within the community for voice acting (especially of Gamzee) and a few primitive mashups. His tindeck contains some tracks from this time period but many of his projects were collaborative and posted on other users' accounts, several of which have since been deleted. dragonChaser's most popular tracks in this time were generally vocal covers with rewritten lyrics such as [http://tindeck.com/listen/nboh Oogie Gamzee's Song] and the unfinished Trollaz concept album created in conjunction with VeggieBLT including [http://tindeck.com/listen/zryr Troll Clint Eastwood] and We're Doomed, Inc. ''(Link appears to have been deleted). cool and new music team dragonChaser was one of the earliest members of cool and new music team, with 4 songs on voulem. 1, each one representing one of the kids. He has been a regular contributor to the team since, with tracks on multiple cool and new albums. On occasion, in addition to music he has provided his own track art as well, such as on ''SBOWBAN GLAMOUR. Nearly all of dragonChaser's tracks on cool and new music team have been remixes of existing Homestuck or cool and new music team material, with [https://coolandnewwebcomic.bandcamp.com/track/endure Endure]'' ''on 9 being his first track released on the team that's fully original and not a remix of some kind. His musical style involves a mix of both digital and live instruments, sometimes including voice, as well as sampling and audio manipulation of source tracks. In terms of content, his songs range from actual attempts at pleasing music to blatant, unapologetic shitposting but are typically somewhere in the middle of that spectrum. List of Tracks (by album) cool and new webcomic voulem. 1 * can you give me a HAND * Completely Delusional * upways moving [jhon own dabe] * you are a furry cool and new volume 2 * " >" (pronounced: "Next Arrow") Cool and new Volume V * Dr. Doctor, PhD * Dr. Pepper * Doctor of the Waking Phantasm (This Name Sucks) call and new * Moshi Moshpit cool and new volume s*x: hair transplant * SBOWBAN GLAMOUR * The Death of Dirk Strider Cool And New Homestuck 3 * Sweet Haunt and Hella Bass * 7 GRAND END Take My Song In A Completely Different Direction * It's Bb Major Not A# Major (Because The Song Is In D minor) V8lume * Rolla Coasta Tycoon C A N W A V E 2 * I Wanted So Much More * All We're Gonna Get 2ound Te2t * SBOWBAN GLAMOUR (Mostly Memeless) * Undershack (aka the Underground sings The Nutshack) Intermishin * We Are Midnight Crew * smooth mcgroove - licord nacrasty * The Fixed Clock queue and new * The Nutshack Except The Entire Song Is Replaced With Megalovania In The Style Of sans. call and new 2: locomotif * Let It Burn * Secretary of Health and Human Services Andrew Wakefield ,jpeg * No Fursuit, No Shoes, No Service * Thank You For Playing 9 * Andrew Hussie's Wild Ride * Endure Pre-canmt * Oogie Gamzee's Song * Troll Clint Eastwood * We're Doomed, Inc. (Note: duet version with VeggieBLT appears to have been deleted. Original proof of concept audio still present in these YouTube videos.) External links * dragonChaser's SoundCloud * YouTube channel Category:Visual artists Category:Musicians